Invierno
by Mariawr
Summary: Colección de drabbles para la Tabla de Invierno de @TanitbenNajash
1. Lucius Malfoy

Día 1- Instantes/ Lucius Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy era astuto pero el confiaba más en su apariencia.

Cada mañana se tomaba su tiempo para contemplarse enfrente del espejo, sabía que era atractivo, que sus rasgos varoniles habían sido un regalo de la genética incluido sus ojos grises y su característico cabello rubio.

Le costaba pensar que en su familia nadie se había atrevido a lucirlo tan largo como él, "Que cobardes" pensaba mientras pasaba el cepillo por su lacio cabello.

Cada parte de su atuendo había sido producido cuidadosamente, le costó años encontrar esa armonía. Su saco negro que combinaba con su camisa verde, los guantes grises que simulaban estar hechos por escamas, el bastón de serpiente que ya por sí mismo le agregaba puntos a su autoridad, pero lo que más le gustaba era la serpiente de plata que lo decoraba.

Muy satisfecho de su apariencia, respiró, tomó un instante para recordarse que era Lucis Malfoy y que ese día le pertenecía a él.


	2. Hermione Granger

2- Causas- Hermione Granger

Se estaba arreglando de más, pensó la castaña al haber gastado una hora de su vida en elegir una bufanda que le combinara con sus ojos. Quería que la vieran o mejor dicho que la viera, pero al mismo tiempo pasar desapercibida.

Era la cena de Navidad de los Weasley, todos estarían ahí, no quería admitir que la razón de sus nervios era Ginny Weasley.

Consideraba que ella era guapísima, con ese cabello de fuego y la seguridad con la que caminaba no le sorprendía que todos los chicos de la escuela estuvieran a sus pies. Tocó la puerta con el puño, escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Era ella.

Se quedó mudo y se limitó a sonreír.

_Qué bonita te ves Hermione, adelante, pasa._

Granger se sonrojó. Su misión había sido un éxito.


	3. Molly Weasley

Día 3- Chocolate- Molly Weasley

La Navidad era la época que más le gustaba a Molly Weasley, sobre todo después de todos los rumores sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, tenerlos en casa a toda su familia era un alivio.

Le gustaba cocinar para demostrarles que los quería y su parte favorita era preparar chocolate, tenía un aroma delicioso que había perfeccionado con los años, parecía que le había enseñado al aroma como colarse por todas las habitaciones.

No tardaban en bajar todos los Weasley con la esperanza de que su mamá se apiadara de ellos y les compartiera de la bebida antes de la cena.

Molly servía el líquido en diferentes tazas, era imposible conservar la vajilla intacta después de tanto pelirojo, todos lo tomaban con gusto, cuando le preguntaban "¿Cuál es el ingrediente perfecto?" ella respondía amor y la audiencia quedaba satisfecha.

Pero la verdad es que esa receta la había sacado de un libro muggle que le regaló su padre.

Nadie tenía porqué saberlo


	4. Tom Riddle

Día 4 Abrazos /Tom Riddle

Casi no se habla de Tom Riddle, la verdad es que antes de proclamarse como Lord Voldemort era mucho menos siniestro, pocas personas piensan que su séquito de admiradores se basaba en el miedo y si hay gente que lo siguió por esa razón, pero había otra mucho más grande: Su carisma.

Tom era una persona sumamente agradable, era el tipo de persona al que le invitabas una cerveza de mantequilla con tal de tener una conversación con él, los amigos que conservaba de esa época eran pocos y con el tiempo por la misión se iban reduciendo drásticamente.

La soledad había sido su amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, sabía estar solo, pero seguía siendo humano y algunas veces añoraba contacto humano. Una de las personas en las que más confiaba era Emmanuel Nott.

Riddle estaba perfeccionando su técnica para crear los horrocruxes y aunque se estaba haciendo bueno en eso, el hacerlo le costaba muchos sentimientos y literal le partía el alma.

Un día mandó a llamar a Nott a su despacho.

-_Tom, amigo ¿Qué necesitas?_

Nott a veces era irremediablemente formal, cuando rompía alguna regla lo hacía a lo grande pero las pequeñas como hablar de usted las dejaba intactas.

-_Necesito…_

No pudo continuar la frase, la vergüenza de tener que pedirlo le hacía sentir ridículo y vulnerable.

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba, guardó la varita y simplemente se acercó a abrazar a Nott.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, dejaron la incomodidad unos segundos al final de estos fue un abrazo recíproco. Emmanuel pudo escuchar los sollozos de su amigo, solo los había escuchado en algunas borracheras producto del alcohol, pero estos eran diferentes, el sonido venía de un lugar más profundo.

Tom derramaba lágrimas que no podía controlar, por unos segundos sintió como si estuviera completo.


	5. Aberforth Dumbledore

Perdonar –Aberforth Dumbledore

La Cabeza de Puerco era un lugar lúgubre, ideal para esconderse, evadirse o simplemente pasar una noche lejos de casa a precios bastante económicos.

Su dueño estaba orgulloso de lo que ofrecía aquel lugar, a través de los años se había convertido en una especie de madriguera acogedora a su manera, aunque tanto tiempo atendiendo a sus clientes era cansado y escuchaba demasiadas historias unas más entretenidas que otras.

La Navidad en específico era una época llena de sentimientos y desgracias para quienes visitaban la Cabeza de Puerco, iban buscando el perdón en el fondo de las cervezas, en los jugos de calabaza y en las frías camas de las habitaciones que habían albergado a tantos extraños.

Algunas veces Aberforth recordaba a Albus mientras limpiaba las mesas, cuando pensaba en su hermano le despertaba mucho coraje, él estaba convencido de que él era el culpable de que Ariana no estuviera con ellos.

El no necesitaba perdonar a nadie, el perdón era para las personas que no querían vivir con sus errores, personas como su hermano.

Una lágrima cayó en la madera, tomó con fuerza el trapo y limpió vigorosamente.


	6. Regulus Black

Resistencia- Regulus Black

No era requisito haber pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin para ser Mortífago, eso lo sabía muy bien Regulus a quién no le gustaba su nombre - sentía que cargaba con mucho poder y expectativas de sus padres- pero a diferencia de las otras casas de Hogwarts ser seguidor de Voldemort era opción.

Realmente no tenía un plan muy definido sobre que quería hacer después de la escuela, tenía uno que otro amigo, pero sin duda esa casa nunca le había dado la espalda. No pudo olvidar el momento que lo colocaron en Slytherin y la cara de repugnancia de Sirius al enterarse se le impregnó en su memoria para siempre.

Casi todos sus amigos en Hogwarts comenzaban a irse o regresaban presumiendo sus nuevos tatuajes, no había que ser un genio para reconocer la marca tenebrosa. Sabía muy poco de lo que conllevaba, pero podía ver una cohesión muy fuerte entre todos. Además, un poco de tinta en su piel por Navidad sería un buen regalo de él hacia él.

En la mesa de la sala común alguien dejó un tríptico sobre la marca tenebrosa y ahí explicaba el plan de Quien-Tú-Sabes, no le pareció tan radical sus ideales y al ser de sangre pura parecía su responsabilidad ser parte de este nuevo mundo liderado por aquel mago.

La investigación que tuvo que hacer fue casi nula, sus compañeros le dijeron como llegar y parte de lo que iba a encontrar.

Llegó a uno de los túneles en las mazmorras ahí había varios magos haciendo juramentos inquebrantables, enseñando algunas maldiciones imperdonables, aunque muchos se veían más jóvenes llegó con uno de ellos, lo vio y enseguida lo atendió. Sin preguntar, le puso un sello con la forma de la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo indignado Regulus

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un tatuaje real? -soltó una carcajada- Vas a tener que hacer mucho más para merecer uno

El joven Black se molestó pateando una piedra que había en el piso. Tratando de quitar la tinta en su piel que se iba secando lentamente.

-Te voy a dar un consejo chico, el mundo está cambiando, únete con nosotros y no te resistas. –Sentenció el misterioso mago

Regulus solo se quedó callado.

Él no lo sabía pero en ese momento se había dado su peor regalo de Navidad: Su muerte.


	7. Narcissa Black

Narcissa Black – Regalos

La Mansión Malfoy no estaba compitiendo por la decoración, pero si hubiera sido una competencia, definitivamente habría ganado.

Luces en el portón principal.

Figuras de Santa Claus alrededor de la sala.

Galletas de jengibres en la tapa del escusado.

Cocoa caliente servida en tazas navideñas.

Era la época de Narcissa e iniciaba todas las veces cuando se acercaba a su familia que estaban desayunando en la mesa. Les pegó dos moños de regalo en los hombros de Lucios y Draco – no lo hacía en el cabello porque se enfadaban-.

-Mis regalos- les decía mientras les daba un beso en la frente.


	8. Cedric Diggory

Marcado/ Cedric Diggory

En el baño de mujeres se concentraba un tumulto frente al espejo, todas estaban emocionadas por El baile de navidad, vestidos cortos, largos, brillantes con lentejuelas y de satín. La producción que tenían las chicas era una clara prueba de que no merecían a la mayoría de sus citas.

Entre todas se prestaban máscara de pestañas, labiales, rubor y algunas más atrevidas decoraban sus mejillas con estrellas o corazones discretos dibujadas por ellas. Se trenzaban el cabello entre ellas, peinados que a una no le salían, la otra era experta el objetivo era que todas lucieran como querían para esa noche.

Cedric caminaba por el pasillo, escuchaba el bullicio del baño de mujeres, la herida en su mejilla por la quemadura del dragón se veía bien… a ratos, pero la verdad quería impresionar a Cho Chang y esa marca parecía un descuido. Decidió pedir ayudar a las mujeres, aún con el riesgo del rechazo.

Dudo tres segundos, se acercó al marco de la puerta a lo que todas reaccionaron con unas risas nerviosas y algunos grititos. La mayoría lo reconocía, era el campeón de Hogwarts.

-_Necesito su ayuda_ – dijo Cedric en seco mientras se señalaba la herida- ¿Pueden cubrir esto?

Una chica de cabello pelirrojo que también era tejón se acercó a él, se acercó a la cara, tocó la herida al no ver reacción declaró "Creo que si podemos cubrirlo". Las otras chicas compararon sus polvos traslucidos y bases de maquillaje.

Se lo aplicaron difuminándolo con sus pulgares.

Cedric confío en la voluntad de las brujas que le tocaban su piel y hacían comentarios, incluso una le pasó un cepillo en el peinado del Hufflepuff.

Cuando terminaron le mostraron con un espejo, había sido como magia, no se le notaba y él podía volver a apreciar con un poco de modestia su atractivo rostro.

-_Muchas gracias ¿Cómo se los puedo agradecer?_

_No cagándola_\- sentenció una voz anima en el baño, pero al parecer a todas les pareció apropiada la petición.

Lo intentaré, dio una reverencia y se alejó del lugar


	9. Fred Weasley

Helada- Fred Weasley

George y Fred Weasley, aunque eran gemelos ellos habían decidido seguir ese performance al principio le ayudaba a todo, después también pero ahora era por gusto, la sincronización que tenían era una cosa brutal.

Ambos eran muy inteligentes y la ética con la que se llegaban a manejar daba de que hablar, hubo una ocasión antes de Navidad que se vistieron con sus chamarras más abrigadoras y subieron al techo de la helada madriguera de los Weasley y ahí se sentaron.

Se conocían demasiado bien e interpretaban los silencios del otro con bastante precisión, sin embargo, algo le preocupaba a Fred desde semanas y no le había dicho a George.

_George, tuve un sueño, soñé que moría… sé que vas a pensar que soy un tonto, pero… ahora tengo miedo._

George se limitaba a escuchar atento, no era normal ver a su hermano tan nervioso.

\- _¿De qué tienes miedo? De todas formas, vamos a morir_. Terminó la oración con un codazo leve

-_De que te rindas_ – contestó

Un silencio incómodo flotaba en el aire, sabían perfectamente de que hablaba.

-_Hagamos un trato, dijo George si alguno de los dos se muere antes que el otro no se va a rendir si es así, apestará a sapo toda su vida_.

Esas bromas siempre escondían sentimientos y esta no fue la excepción.

-_Va _

Ambos escupieron en sus respectivas manos para darse un apretón de manos fuerte.

Era una promesa.


	10. Angelina Jhonson

Abril- Angelina Johnson

Lo que más disfrutaba Angelina era volar, era de las pocas cosas que sentía que amaba y que era buena en eso. Era parte del equipo de Gryffindor y le costó muchísimo trabajo tener ese puesto, pero cuando lo tuvo no lo dejó ir.

Siempre añoraba los meses del verano y la primavera, le gustaba volar sintiendo el sol en su cara y escuchar el sonido de los pájaros aun cuando el del viento predominaba. Quería que pasara el invierno rápido, quería regresar a las nubes.


	11. Viktor Krum

Perdidos – Viktor Krum

El búlgaro estaba en los campos de Hogwarts sentado y a decir verdad un poco escondido, aunque hacía unos días que había llegado por el torneo la gente no se acostumbraba a ver a alguien tan famoso ni tan joven.

Estaba en un sitio incómodo, el frío era tolerable, pero muchos de los lugares para sentarse estaban mojados u ocupados y con mucha razón, con las nevadas nadie salía del castillo.

Había un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban cerca de él, le incomodaba, sobretodo porque no entendía casi sus palabras, se sentía nervioso.

Comenzó a caminar, sin rumbo prefería perderse que seguir aguantando, con suerte podría encontrar un lugar tranquilo y lejos de aquellas personas que parecían depredadores. Llegó a la biblioteca, se metió sin miramientos y aquellos cuchicheos cesaron.

Al fin, un lugar de paz, pensó mientras estaba recargándose en el estante.

-Disculpa, ¿Podrías pasarme ese libro de arriba? – le preguntó una chica con cabello castaño y desordenado.

Viktor un poco confundido le pasó el libro que pedía.

-Gracias- le dirigió una sonrisa y se regresó a una mesa donde tenía varios ejemplares apilados.

El jugador de quidditch se sintió un poco desconcertado, hace mucho que no sentía la comodidad del anonimato y no sabía quién era esa chica, pero era bueno saber que podían ser amable con él no solo por su fama.


	12. Cho Chang

Posible- Cho Chang

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que dejara de sentir ese vacío?

Hasta el quidditch le recordaba a Cedric

Aun así, pensaba que era muy pronto para ser feliz sin él, después de todo lo que había pasado.

No sabía si era posible sentir alegría aun cuando se sentía tan triste, algún día podría subir a su escoba sin llorar.


	13. Cormac MacLaggen

Nieve /Cormac MacLaggen

¿Quién era Cormac MacLaggen? De verdad no era una pregunta retórica, en la helada sala común de Gryffindor aún con la chimenea encendida.

Gritaban el nombre, había recibido un regalo, aunque no decía de quien.

Nunca encontraron al tal Cormac, tal vez ni existía y era una broma, una muy mala.


	14. Lavender Brown

Sonrisas/Lavender Brown

Lavender entró a la habitación que compartía con su compañera, parecía una zombie arrastrando los pies, las ojeras acentuadas y esa mirada tan ausente.

_¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó Patil mientras se alistaba

_No, no sé si iré a Hogsmade hoy, no puedo conmigo_ – y se dejó caer en el colchón rebotando, muy parecido a un bulto – _tráeme algo bonito_\- terminó la oración y de forma casi instantánea se durmió.

Parvarti no se preocupaba demasiado, era época de exámenes y su amiga tenía la horrible costumbre de exigirse mucho a costa de su salud. Le tapó con una cobija y se fue.

Cuando Lavender Brown despertó había un pequeño regalo en su mesa con una nota escrita a mano "Ojalá te guste, combina con tu cabello" era una cinta nueva con unicornios. Con todavía lagañas en la cara se la puso y se fue a ver al espejo.

_Si combina con mis ojos_ se dijo a sí misma en voz alta y sonrío.


	15. Michael Corner

Estrellas/ Michael Corner

Michael Corner era el chico que tenía un "no sé qué" no era especialmente guapo era medianamente inteligente y esa combinación era el encanto que necesitaba.

Decían que era algo raro y probablemente tuvieran razón, a veces solo se acostaba en el pasto para ver las estrellas, aún si empezaba a llorar, aún si había un poco de nieve en el suelo.


	16. Gellert Grindelwald

Crimen / Gellert Grindelwald

El crimen real era pretender que te sentías mal por hacer lo que hacías. Pensaba Grindelwald mientras guardaba la varita en su capa.

¿Tuvo que matar gente? Sí, pero iba a salvar más, eventualmente los magos dejarían de esconderse.

Pero hay un tipo de frío que no se quita ni con el abrigo más pesado, es un frío al que te vas acostumbrando por las cosas que "tiene que hacer", un costo pequeño a comparación de lo que él creía que estaba aportando al mundo.

Podía soportar el frío.


	17. Luna Lovegood

Duende / Luna Lovegood

Ella juraba que lo había visto, era una criatura pequeñita pero no tan bonita como en las decoraciones muggles, parecía un hada, pero era más rápido.

Y lo volvió a ver, en la capa de la Gryffindor.

Luna se acercó buscando algo, casi olfateando a Ginny como si fuera un trozo de carne y la rubia un sabueso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – logró decir la peliroja

-Tienes un duende

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Luna estaba muy concentrada, se acercó demasiado a la cara de su amiga, tenía una vista privilegiada de sus pecas, una tensión extraña comenzó a crecer, Ginny se limitó a respirar profundamente.

\- ¡Lo atrape! – lo dijo al momento de mostrarle en su mano una hoja de árbol, la chica vio la expresión de la Weasley y se apuró a explicar –Ellos se convierten en hojas para despistar a los ojos humanos y se fue tratando a la hoja como algo muy delicado.

Ginny no sabía qué hacer con lo que acababa de vivir, decidió seguir caminando.


	18. Petunia Dursley

Amistad/ Petunia Dursley

A Petunia siempre le gustó pasar tiempo con su hermana, las historias que hacían en el jardín la hacían viajar a otros lugares.

Pero sintió que perdió a su mejor amiga cuando llegó su carta a Hogwarts.

Es como si se hubiera construido una barrera entre ellas, cada trato especial las alejaba.

Petunia se iba marchitando, sentía que cada día ella era más normal, se tenía que aferrar a algo y fue al rencor de que su hermana nunca regresó de aquel mundo mágico al que pertenecía.

Nunca regresó a jugar con ella al patio de su casa.


	19. Neville Longbottom

Familia / Neville Longbottom

Desde muy pequeño supo que la familia era todo menos lo que tenía, quería mucho a su abuelita, aunque constantemente lo asustaba.

Le gustaba imaginar que sus papás todavía vivían y estaban de viaje.

Estarían descubriendo el mundo hasta que el pudiera construir una familia.


	20. Lisa Turpin

Pasado/ Lisa Turpin

Lisa seguía sin comprender que era lo que le parecía atractivo de Nott. No era exactamente la persona más sensible de la escuela y no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que el tipo tenía escrito peligro en la frente.

Sin embargo tal vez justo por esa razón le gustaba, fantaseaba con los besos que se habían dado, con las caricias agresivas que había sentido con él.

A veces lo quería muy lejos, en los recuerdos y en otras ocasiones quería que fuera su presente y su futuro.


	21. Pansy Parkinson

Aire/ Pansy Parkinson

Lo que más le gustaba de su cabello corto era el aire que sentía en la nuca, alguna vez Malfoy se había acercado a ella a estimular esa parte de su cuello pero ya no lo hacía y era una sensación que prefería olvidar.


End file.
